Sparta (Leonidas)
Sparta, led by Leonidas, is a custom civilisation mod by More Civilisations. More specifically, it features contributions by Pouakai, Janboruta, JFD, Tomatekh, Sukritact, Andrew Holt, Leugi, Irkalla, einayim, DarthStarkiller, and Chrisy15. This civilisation is part of the Greek Civilization Split, and requires the Brave New World expansion pack. Overview Sparta The idea of Sparta is one of the most evocative in the Western consciousness. A proud warrior society, the original army with a state, Sparta has become almost mythologized over the millennia as the exemplar of a laconic martial discipline. Sparta built this reputation in the Hellenistic mediterranean through the development of a rigid communal military culture, a nearly single-minded focus on preparing the young men of the state for service as soldiers. Though Sparta would decline and fade after the rise of Macedon and Rome, the idea of Sparta has lived on into modernity in a romanticised form. Leonidas Leonidas I was one of two Kings of Sparta during the middle phase of the Persian War. An able and respected commander, Leonidas was chosen to head up the defense of the pass at Thermopylae, the bulwark that would decide whether or not the armies of Xerxes could enter Boeotia, and then the rest of the Greek mainland. The outnumbered Greek forces held off the Persians for three days, but it was Leonidas’ heroic last stand with his Hippeis of 300 Spartans on the last day that allowed for the escape of the remainder of the Greek force. Though he perished in battle, his sacrifice allowed for the eventual defeat of the Persians. Dawn of Man May Ares guide your spear, noble Leonidas, descendant of Heracles and of Zeus; your people rally to your side on the field of battle. You are the ruler of Sparta, a powerful civilization with a proud military tradition. From humble beginnings as a small city state in the Peloponnese, Sparta's influence and importance grew quickly, rising to prominence under legendary King Menelaus, who led the Spartans to war against Troy. From Menelaus, the title of King passed through the ages until it fell along the Agiad line to you, Leonidas the Brave; and along the Eurypontid line to your lesser counterpart, the disgraced Leotychidas. With the wisdom of the Oracle of Apollo, you proudly led your forces, along with those of your fellow Greeks, against your common, much larger foe – the Persians. You and your forces met them at the pass of Thermopylae and held your line against wave after wave of Persian onslaught. Alas, it was the decision of the gods that, on that fateful day, you and your men were to be overcome by those vile Persians, who would send you to walk the Elysian fields. Mighty Leonidas, your people call for you to lead them into battle once more. Will you answer the call to war, thus ensuring the legend of Sparta will be forever known? Will you build a civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Before you speak, know that in Sparta everyone - even a king's messenger - is held accountable for the words of his voice. Now, what message do you bring? Introduction: Who dares interrupt me, great king of Sparta? Choose your next words carefully, for they may be your last. Defeated: This is not possible. You have won only through treachery and deceit, methods not befitting a warrior. You disgrace me. Defeated: Enjoy your moment of glory while it lasts. You will not survive the year, lest you relinquish control of that which is not yours. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions Gold * 1 Magistrate |rewards = Receive 1 Military Unit from every City-State with which you are at least Friendly or able to demand Tribute}} Culture * 3 turns of Resistance in your Capital * 2 Magistrates |rewards = -25% Unhappiness from the number of your Cities * Courthouses provide +15 XP for newly trained units}} Anarchy * All current Units gain +15 XP |option3name= |option3details=}} Capital * A 'We Love the King Day' is triggered in your Capital |option2name=We must allow them to practice their religion in peace. |option2details=1 turn of Resistance in your Capital |option3name= |option3details=}} Gold * 25% chance to suffer 1 turn of Anarchy * 75% chance to enter a Golden Age |option2name=Send an envoy! |option2details=Lose {1_iCost} Gold * Your Capital celebrates a 'We Love the King Day' |option3name=We will not participate this time |option3details=No effect}} Faith in the city, Trade Routes with the city produce +1 Faith. |option2name=Let them believe what they want, the pilgrims are good for the economy! |option2details=+3 Gold in the city, Trade Routes with the city produce +1 Gold. |option3name= |option3details=}} Growth in {1_iName} for 10 turns |option2name= |option2details= |option3name= |option3details=}} Unique Cultural Influence "Our people are now eating syssita and following strict military codes! I worry the rest of the world will also succumb to the influence of your culture." Full Credits List * Pouakai: Base Code. * Janboruta: Art (Leader Icon, Unique Component Icons). * Tomatekh: Lua (E&D). * Andrew Holt: Dawn of Man voiceover * Sukritact: Art (Map, Civ Icon, Unit Model), Lua. * Leugi: Art (Leaderscene). * Irkalla: ''Code. * ''einayim: Text. * DarthStarkiller: TSL Values. * Chrisy15: Code Category:Classical Cultures Category:Greek Pack Category:61 Civ Battle Royale